dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Echostar
Hello , welcome to my talk page! Leave a message, sign your name, and I'll get back to you! :) Archives http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/c/c7/File-manager.png *Archive 1 *Archive 2 *Archive 3 *Archive 4 *Archive 5 *Archive 6 *Archive 7 *Archive 8 *Archive 9 *Archive 10 RP I've put a section for that RP in Phoebe's Wedding Planning, so feel free to post. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:36, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Aww Hehehe thanks! It's 2:45AM here so obviously now is when my brain works best! No but I just knew a couple of girls who got pregnant during highschool and they literally left because of being bullied. I won't lie to you, I only know of one girl who actually picked herself up from a teen pregnancy and got into uni etc while caring for the kid. So yeah, I guess it's a weird subject for me but yeah :P (internethighfive) Welcome Back Feeling Better? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:44, October 6, 2014 (UTC) RP Sure, what do you have in mind? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:39, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Lil Bundles If you want you can just ask her IC. :P If that's too much effort, let me know. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:17, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Invite! http://ask.fm/MelMione/answer/120248290935 Livia Anna Shireen Tyrell, Lady of Highgarden, Princess of Arenbell, Empress of Valyria 04:35, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Chatzy Chat's being an arse, so we're here :) But the truth is, my dear, you are not Alice... and this is not Wonderland. 20:34, October 15, 2014 (UTC) Take 'em out Kinzie Grey, sure. So long as it's epic and I can rp the funeral :D Are you offering?? 12:12, October 17, 2014 (UTC) RP If you're not too busy, and Lily's not otherwise enguaged, I think I owe you a RP, and if she's in the area she may be of some use at Knockturn Alley at least keeping an eye on the situation even if she doesn't do anything. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:16, October 17, 2014 (UTC) :For Knockturn Alley, I think as a waitress would be best...unless you had another idea. ...and we can do our RP there since you had questions for Lily, or anywhere else of your choosing. P.S. On another note, I'm thinking about sending out invites and doing all the work for the wedding next Monday, and having the actual wedding the Monday after. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:42, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Rp Sure. Your Post Your post. 18:13, October 19, 2014 (UTC)~ Rp Where do you wanna roleplay turner and Maria? Sure. You post first. I'm on my phone and in the middle of shopping. Will post asap. psst. Happy birthday! Happy Echostar Day! AND DON'T EVEN SAY IT'S NOT YOUR BIRTHDAY ECHOSTAR DAY YET BECAUSE IT IS OCTOBER 22 IN THE PHILIPPINES OKAY. Thanks for being such a great friend, Echo! You're one of the most amazing users ever, not to mention, one of the most amazing writers. I'm so glad that I got to know you, and that I have the honor of being your friend. You've been here, like, my entire wiki life and I really just want to say thank you for everything you've done for the community. Love you! Have a great birthday! LittleRedCrazyHood 05:26, October 22, 2014 (UTC) :Happy Birthday Echo!!! I hope you have a wonderful day! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:47, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Making sure you're there... In case you missed it, Wizard Chapel, User blog:Bond em7/Wedding Invitation. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:29, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Large Office I finally had time to look through the Large Office RP, and I love it. The idea of a teacher attacking the inspector to keep her job...brilliant. Good work to you and all involved. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:42, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Age Probably not. He's probably been 65 for 10 years now. If you really need me to, I can figure that out. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:52, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Birthday! Happy birthday, Echo!!! I'll never forget yours, because it's the same day as my brother's. So have a wonderful day and all that jazz! :) The course of true love never did run smooth 17:55, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Merely following the herd :D Many, many happy returns! Alex Jiskran 19:31, October 22, 2014 (UTC) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TIoBrob3bjI Ace Macbeth I have a question before I OK him. Do you intend Chase to be a guide dog? I ask because technically there are no dogs within the castle - cats, toads and bats, but no dogs. Alex Jiskran 07:34, October 23, 2014 (UTC) Guide dog That's fine, but you'll need to edit the personality (of the dog) slightly. He can't respond to every perceived threat to Ace, or else he's going to be biting people in class on a regular basis. He'll have to restrain the urge even to growl in the classroom setting, although elsewhere he can probably warn people off. :) How was the celebration? :D Alex Jiskran 10:16, October 23, 2014 (UTC) Sorry! Edited :P Lily A good chance to RP Lily in the here. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 22:42, October 23, 2014 (UTC) Question If I adopt a professor character, am I forced to roleplay a class the following semester or can I postpone for one semester?